1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which receives an analog video signal and displays the video signal as an image, and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which displays a compensated image by removing noise from an image, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may include a television (TV) or a monitor for a computer, which processes a video signal received from the external device by various video processes and displays the video signal as an image on a panel forming a display area. Recently, the display apparatus has been digitalized in processing a video signal. Accordingly, if the received video signal is an analog signal, such as a radio frequency (RF) signal, the display apparatus converts the analog signal into a digital signal.
When the video signal is processed and displayed as an image in the display apparatus, quality of an image may be deteriorated due to the noise. The noise in an image may be caused by an interference signal that is mixed with the video signal during reception and processing in the display apparatus or by an interference signal that is mixed with the video signal before the video signal is received in the display apparatus. The noise may affect the analog video signal more severely than a digital video signal. For example, in the case that an interference signal occurs in a specific frequency band of the RF video signal, the interference signal may appear as noisy oblique lines on a displayed image.
With recent remarkable increase in the number of broadcasting channels, a load to be processed in the display apparatus has also increased. However, the size of a control board of the display apparatus tends to decrease due to overall miniaturization and slimming of the display apparatus. Therefore, it is difficult to add a functionality of removing the noise to the display apparatus. Further, since video signals are different in characteristics according to geographic areas or nations, it is difficult to counter the noise by setting a frequency band at which the noise occurs in advance. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and apparatuses that provide good quality image by compensating the image for the noise occurring due to various conditions.